


The Benefits of Legilimency

by K8BNimble



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Chan, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K8BNimble/pseuds/K8BNimble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry overheard Cedric fantasizing about a certain professor with some other boys and it's given him ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Legilimency

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Snape/Cedric, Pre Snape/Harry (nothing graphic between them but hints at it happening very soon.)  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Chan! (17 (Cedric) and hints for 14 (Harry) but nothing actually happens, mind-game & manipulation, fantasy, oral, hand job, voyeurism. It’s not quite as dark as it sounds – but Snape is Snape and has plans of his own.  
> Summary:  
> A/N: All mistakes are my own. Wrote this some time ago but never posted it. Thought it would be a good BBTP posting.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money on this. Just playing for Bring Back the Porn!

  


** Title:  ** The Benefits of Legilimency

** Fandom:  ** Harry Potter

** Pairing:  ** Snape/Cedric, Pre Snape/Harry (nothing graphic between them but hints at it happening very soon.

** Rating: NC-17 **

** Warnings:  ** Chan! (17 (Cedric) and hints for 14 (Harry) but nothing actually happens with Harry, mind-game & manipulation, fantasy, oral, hand job, voyeurism. It’s not quite as dark as it sounds – but Snape is Snape and has plans of his own.  
  
 **Synposis:** Harry overheard Cedric fantasizing about a certain professor with some other boys and it's given him ideas. 

** A/N:  ** All mistakes are my own. Wrote this some time ago but never posted it. Thought it would be a good BBTP posting.

 

 

** The Benefits of Legilimency **

Harry shied away from the stern glance the Professor was giving him. He should be used to it by now, except that now he read so much more into it. 

Just a week ago, he never gave that look a second thought. Never considered it until he overheard Cedric Diggory telling some fellow seventh years how much he wanted to have a “proper” detention with Professor Snape.

_ Flashback _

_ Harry had stopped around the corner at the sound of their voices and wondered what the handsome boy meant. He slid up to the very end of the intersection with his back firmly against the wall. The boys around Cedric were laughing in the same way Dean and Seamus tittered over naked woman in PlayWizard. He strained to hear more. _

_ “Cedric, that man would eat you alive!” One of the boys said. Harry couldn’t tell which one. _

_ “I would hope so!” Cedric laughed. Harry could feel the blood rushing to his ears.  _

_ Another voice chimed in. “Snape would probably require punishment before he did that. I imagine he must have wardrobe full of paddles and stuff.” Harry almost groaned. A heated rush went through him. Did Snape paddle the older students? _

_ He heard Cedric’s familiar chuckle laced with something darker. “I think it would be worth it. I imagine he’s got a most impressive wand hiding under those robes that I would like to be punished with. Particularly after he spanked my arse red. I love a good spanking and I think Snape would be really good at it.” _

_ Harry’s face heated even more. The sudden image of Cedric and Snape made his mouth water instead of the gag reflex he thought he should be experiencing. His trousers were starting to feel snug too. He palmed himself down. His unruly cock seemed to perk up at the worst moments. He hated being 14. _

_ He listened as the other boys recounted some fantastic fantasy they would want to enact with Snape. Harry felt a slew of other emotions at the same time. He didn’t even know that Cedric or the others liked boys that way. It made him feel a little better about his own confusion about girls and boys.  _

_ He’d been lost in thought for a moment when he was broken from his reverie by the sound of a belt coming undone. He pulled the invisibility cloak over his head and peeked around the corner. The boys were all standing in a circle, stroking themselves as Cedric recounted his fantasy. Harry had never seen other pricks when they were hard. He watched as Cedric kneeled down after he finished his fantasy and took a cock in each hand and began stroking them, his own swollen and red, but untouched. Harry swallowed. He wanted to taste Cedric’s cock. The older boy was beautiful, nice and so hot. Harry ached. _

_ He had heard the guys talking about girls sucking on pricks, but he’d never seen it but he suddenly wanted to try it. There was Cedric on his knees in the middle of a corridor eagerly taking pricks into his hands and his own looking like it needed attention. Almost as if they read his mind, Cedric began mouthing one of the cocks as the other boys began recounted his own Snape fantasy that involved an accidental overdose of an aphrodisiac and a locked room. The sounds of slurping undid Harry and he quickly, yet quietly, backed away and headed into the nearest bathroom to toss off. He thought he’d never be able to look Cedric in the eye again without seeing his plump red lips surrounding that boy’s cock; of wishing it was his own mouth around Cedric’s prick. _

_ End Flashback _

Suddenly a hand on his should brought him back to the present time. “Having some difficulties choosing the right feather, Potter?” Snape sneered down at him while squeezing his shoulder so tight it almost made Harry wince. “Can you not tell a Raven from a Lory?” Snape applied just a bit more pressure and this time Harry did wince but also felt his heart racing just a bit faster. He couldn’t understand why by hearing that deep, sardonic voice berate him while touching him excited Harry. 

He must really be a freak. They were in the middle of an exam and Harry could only think about the tight grip from his shoulder being transferred to his prick and he found he liked that idea. Harry took a deep breath. All he had to do was choose the right ingredients and get back to his workspace.

“You’re holding up the other students. If you’re having trouble, perhaps you should just go ahead and take that zero I am sure you will earn anyways. At least it would save the school the cost of the ingredients.” 

Harry turned to face him and plucked up his courage. “I only have a couple of more items to get, Sir,” he said firmly and turned to finish his task quickly before Snape could stop him. In his rush, he almost knocked over a small vial. 

His Seeker reflexes kicked in and he caught it, but Snape had stepped up right behind him and whispered into his ear. “Don’t waste those ingredients, Potter. They are mine and if you waste them by being careless, I will make you pay for them in a most inventive way.” Snape’s voice carried the threat believably and Harry shivered as he thought of what Snape might consider ‘inventive’.

Harry felt the heat of Snape’s body all along the length of his back and blanched. Unable to speak, he nodded and scurried back to work on his potion.

Now that he was back at his table, he tried to compose himself but he kept drawing a blank about what he was supposed to do. Every time he looked up, Snape was staring at him. Didn’t anyone ever notice how focused Snape seemed to get on Harry? He never stared at anyone else that way.

Harry took a deep breath. _‘I will not let him get to me,’_ he thought over and over, like a mantra. He just needed to find his Gryffindor courage. A memory of a tv show he had seen at the Dursleys welled up suddenly. Some bloke was talking about how to find courage when you think you have none. His advice was to think back to the last time you had it and envision that scene taking place again. It had sounded like gobbledygook – and not the Goblins version of it – to Harry at the time.

His first thought was of facing Quirrel or the Basilisk, but he needed something more recent. Instead he thought back to the previous summer when he’d entered a café to ask for a job. Even though he was clearly underage, the café was in a side of town that often saw runaways and they took pity on him and let him wash dishes and paid him “under the table”. He didn’t tell them he actually had a place to live as he still lived at the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon had decided that Harry was old enough to bring income into the house and if Harry didn’t find a way to do it, then Vernon would. Harry shuddered at what his uncle would have had him do to earn his keep. 

He turned to refocus on the potion but realized he had fallen behind everyone else. In fact, almost all of the other students had left already. There were only about five of them still in the room. Finding his courage took more time than he thought. He worked methodically though and ignored the other students as they completed their tasks and left. He was nearing the end. It was just the perfect shade of blue.

A sudden “blop” hit the cauldron’s contents and splashed up onto him. He stumbled back trying to wipe it off before it could do whatever it was supposed to do. He saw Malfoy walking out and laughing. 

None of the students knew what potion they were making. They chose one of three sets of instructions and had to see if they could follow them and then figure out what the potion was for. Harry hadn’t yet contemplated what his was supposed to do.

Snape stormed up the aisle and pointed his wand at Harry. “Augamenti” and suddenly Harry was standing there completely drenched.

“Ready to take that zero, Potter?” Snape said with a smirk.

Ignoring the fact he was dripping wet, Harry glared at him. “That’s not fair. Malfoy threw something into my cauldron.” He was looking around and attempting to scoop it out with a wooden spoon.

“Really?” Snape answered. “I didn’t see him do anything. Do you have any evidence of his malfeasance?” 

Harry could hear Malfoy and his cronies still laughing in the hall. Snape waved his wand at the door and slammed it shut. It suddenly dawned on Harry that he was the last student left. And he was alone with Snape.

“Tsk, tsk. Such a shame. You were so close,” Snape said looking into the cauldron. He looked into the vat and was mumbling almost to himself. “Really, it’s such a shame that you don’t know how to offset the effects of a bezoar.”

Snap looked up again and smiled. It was kind of chilling to see that expression on his face. “I’m afraid it will have to be a zero, because unlike certain headmasters, you can’t ply me with sweets to get away with your deplorable work.”

Harry was ready to snap. He was tired, wet and getting cold from the dampness. “What is your problem? Do you envy Dumbledore’s attention to me? Feeling neglected? Well, believe me, I’d rather not have it. All those lemon drops, pats on the heads, and, “There, there my boy,” – and it’s all to make sure I do his bidding and get rid of…oh nevermind. Why the hell would you care?” Harry pulled his wet robes off. He really need to do a drying spell on his clothes, but they had to be done one layer at a time.

“Nevermind?” Snape crossed his arms. “Oh, I think I do mind. Twenty points from Gryffindor and a detention tonight at 7:00 pm for talking back to your professor.”

Harry waved his wand and the robes were dried. “Of course,” he spat out. He was livid. He wasn’t even thinking about the fact he was now removing his shirt and trousers in order to dry them while Snape was standing there. At least he’d be able to dry his underwear while he was still wearing them – even if it would be a tad hot.

“I’ve got loads of cauldrons for you to clean. Without magic naturally,” Snape added softly, offset by the sarcastic lilt to the statement. Harry jumped as the man was standing just behind him again.

He dried his underwear before he answered and jumped a little from the heat. He wasn’t quite sure if it was caused by the spell or Snape’s nearness. Snape pulled a lemon drop from his own pocket and popped it into his mouth.

“Naturally,” Harry sneered over his shoulder. He suddenly felt naked though and quickly performed the drying charm on his shirt and scrambled to put it back on.

He looked into the cauldron one last time ignoring the fact he had no trousers on. _‘If only I could figure out how to salvage it.’_ It could be done. Snape had said as much before getting all worked up over Dumbledore.

And then it hit him. Dumbledore and his sweets! Sugar! Sugar was the answer. He ran up to the ingredients cabinet and grabbed the sugar container. He would need an equivalent weight of sugar to the bezoar to nullify it. He quickly ran back and used the scales to weigh the bezoars and then matched the sugar to it.

He almost hesitated but realized he had a zero if he did nothing so went ahead and threw in the sugar. Within seconds, the potion returned to the perfect shade of blue. _‘Snape will have to admit that the potion is correct,’_ Harry thought, quite pleased with himself.

Snape was leaning up against the table watching Harry but made no comment. Harry bottled up the potion and walked over to hand it to him.

“Well, Mr. Potter, you are full of surprises, aren’t you?” Snape said and then very deliberately looked down at Harry’s groin and his green underwear. Harry had never considered the color of his underwear before. He was happy to have some that fit and looked nice. He turned beat red and scurried over to put his trousers back on.

He heard Snape right behind him again. “I’ll have to test this thoroughly of course before I award points, but at least you’ll get more than a zero.”

Harry turned around throwing his robes back on. He didn’t bother to button it up in his desire to leave. He noticed Snape was still watching him closely. 

“But it doesn’t get you out of detention. I will see you here at 7:00 tonight. Feel free to dress casually,” he added with a hint of a smirk as he gazed into Harry’s eyes. “Green is my favorite color.” 

Harry blushed at the thought of returning wearing nothing but his green underwear and getting a “proper” detention. He turned to escape Snape’s gaze to leave when Snape called out again. “Wait a moment.” Snape grasped his left shoulder and stilled Harry in place. Harry felt the heat of his Professor’s body standing behind him. Two long arms reached around either side of Harry’s chest and slid under his robes . Harry blinked and was about to ask Snape what he was doing when he felt the Professor slide the robes off his shoulders. A surge of heat flooded through Harry as he felt Snape’s face lowered to Harry’s head. 

“I believe that Bezoar wasn’t the only thing Mr. Malfoy did to you,” Harry heard the deep resonance of Snape’s voice right at his ear and the warmth of his breath tickled his neck. Harry almost shivered. “I see his sense of humor hasn’t improved since he was five.” Snape pulled the robes off of Harry and then handed him the robe. On the back there was a message charmed into the fabric:

“Men are from Mars, Women are from Venus and I’m from Uranus”

Harry rolled his eyes. The Potter stink badges were bad enough. “Thank you, Professor.” He sounded breathier than he would have liked. He also felt oddly disappointed when the heat of Snape’s body had moved away. He turned around to look at the man who had stepped back a foot.

“Don’t thank me, Potter. I only did that because I don’t want anyone to know how asinine some of my Slytherins are. Besides it might save my godson from being sued if you ever became smart enough to hit him in the only place it would hurt - his bank vault.”

Harry squinted at Snape, unsure of why the man would say something like that. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Did Snape not like the Malfoys? Why was the man looking at him like that? There was a hint of a smirk on Snape’s face and it undid Harry’s thought process. The man seemed amused but not at Harry’s expense. Harry had this sudden image of Snape stepping forward and pulling Harry into his arms exactly as Cedric had described in one of his fantasies.

 

_ Flashback _

_ “Yeah – and after he spanked my arse red and hot, he’d spin me around, looking at me with a heated glance and give me that smirk – you know the one – the one that says ‘I know just how to make you come undone.’ He would step up and pull me into his arms and snog me breathless. His huge hands kneading my sore arse with those huge hands of his, his long fingers delving into my crevice seeking entrance. He’d whisper, ‘Fuck, your arse is so hot. I want to take you right now.’ “ Cedric’s chiseled face was flushed pink and Harry hadn’t been able to look away.  _

_ “I’d love to hear that voice say, ‘Fuck’ just once.” The boys all around him and grunted in agreement and Cedric had continued, his eyes closed, “Then, I’d feel his hot cock pressed against mine knowing I had done that to him. That I had made him so hard he swore. That his stern face had shown he was pleased with me. I’d whisper “Yes…take me,” and he’d spin me around and push me against the wall and before I knew it he’d spelled my trousers down and whispered a charm to prepare me. I’d feel my arsehole relax and lubed up suddenly as he tossed his wand to the side. He would bunch my robes and place the ends in my hands. “Hold your robes up, Cedric, ” he’d order and while opening his robes, wearing nothing beneath them. He’d whisper, “You want my cock, don’t you?” I’d whimper and nod. I’d feel his hands spread me, his thumbs opening me and he’d thrust his cock in swiftly and without warning. I’d gasp as he filled me up and I’d hear that voice moan in pleasure. Can you imagine that voice murmuring approval and pleasure right in your ear?” Harry heard all the boys moan a little louder and he was so aroused, he could barely stand. Cedric panted, “I would feel the itchy wool of his robes against my inflamed skin. “ _

_ “Fuck – Cedric, keep talking…” one of the boys insisted. _

_ “I would know I was the only one exposed. His robes would sort of surround and caress me as it hid our act from others’ eyes. His hands would grasp my balls and cock from the front and he would know how ready I was to come. How all it took was him punishing my arse and then rewarding it with his cock and I would burst. That I would feel the heat of his body as his pressed against mine and took me against the wall in his classroom, knowing I would have to sit in that class the next day, arse sore and filled with him and look at the spot where he had lost control and fucked me. He would whisper, “Come, Cedric, and I would – on his order alone.” _

_ “Fuck – Cedric – that’s hot,” _

_ “Yeah – what’s your fantasy?” the handsome young man asked the boy to his right as he knelt down. _

_ End Flashback _

That memory flashed through Harry’s mind and Harry flushed knowing he had half expected Professor Snape to do just that. 

“Er…” he was mortified to realize he was hard and bunched his robes in front of him in an effort to hid himself.

Suddenly a tremendous roar, like a herd of hippogriffs, came down the hallway. Harry looked down and saw the second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws heading towards the classroom. Harry realized he would be late for Transfigurations.

He felt stupid as he stammered, “Uh – I uh I’ll be late for Transfiguration.” Snape raised an eyebrow at him. “‘We’re learning to transfigure an oar into a fish and back again,” he stammered to fill the silence.

Snape actually smiled slightly and shook his head, “A talent I’ve no doubt will prove to be immensely useful in the future.”

Harry actually laughed as he realized it was sort of a stupid thing to learn.

Snape looked down the hallway at some additional commotion. “Mr. Moritto, unless you want to spend the next four months in detention, I suggest your unfreeze your sister immediately.”

Harry turned to look and saw the twins in questions as a mousy young boy sheepishly unfroze a similar looking girl next to him. “I’m telling Mom,” the girl shrieked at her brother before storming into the classroom.

Snape looked back at Harry, “Well, knowing his mother, that is far worse than detention with me, I can assure you. Off to class, Mr. Potter and don’t forget your own detention with me this evening. I’ll be sure to make it – memorable.” 

Harry flushed and he finally exited. He wondered if he was hopeful or afraid of what would happen that evening.

\---

Snape smiled as the last of the second years entered and he closed the door. Really, the school should teach Occlumency to all students from an early age. It’s just so easy to figure out exactly what they desired and who could be trusted to keep secrets. He glanced up at the wall Harry had been picturing in his mind. He was thrilled he would be able to reenact with Harry the very same scenario that the handsome Hufflepuff boy responded so well to. It had been several years since he’d had two such handsome young charges that desired the same things. And that one of them would be Harry Potter was fortuitous since that aligned with Severus’ own desires quite nicely in the long term. He could make the boy his. Cedric was a nice bonus, but expendable in the long run. He reminded himself he would have to find a way to train Harry in Occlumency eventually so Dumbledore didn’t stumble upon their little ‘secret’. 


End file.
